End of Days
by Persnicketyer
Summary: After Chloe is nearly killed and her father dies, she wants revenge. Loosely based on Kill Bill.
1. Chapter One: Dealing

Title: End of Days  
Rating: R  
Pairing: will be Chlex but might take some time to set up  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, in fact I own less than nothing, since I don't own Lex or Chloe or any of the Smallville related charas and I also don't own the kill billness of the story, Quentin Tarantino aka GOD does.  
Author's Note: This will be loosely based on Kill Bill; however I didn't want to rip it off completely and call it kill Lionel. Chloe will be essentially the Bride with Lex as Hattori Hanzo, sort of...that said let's get onto the fic shall we? Also I use song lyrics in bold in my fics and thoughts in italics.  
  
Chapter One: Dealing  
  
_When I saw her lying there, completely still in that hospital bed my heart broke...she knew the risks and I could tell myself that over and over again but never ever believe it. Chloe was here because of __me._Lex Luthor sipped his scotch and looked out the window, six months had passed since his father had tried to have Chloe killed, and nearly succeeded. But her heart kept beating, the head trauma was severe and she probably would never ever wake up, but Lex hoped she did.  
  
He hoped to see her open her shimmering green eyes again, things had been rough on him lately. His father had escaped prison and had fled Smallville; no one knew where he was. That made Lex even more nervous, and he visited Chloe's bedside constantly, and when he wasn't there...someone was watching over her. He made sure of it. It wasn't even just that he felt responsible for what had happened to her, Lex liked the verbal judo sessions he and Chloe engaged in, and he may have at one point been using her for information, but he came to genuinely care about her.   
  
He'd just gotten back from visiting Martha Kent, Clark was missing and Jonathan wasn't around much these days. He went to visit her sometimes because they were both lonely, and also to make sure that she too was alright. Testifying against his father had brought about some difficult repercussions that no one could have truly known the impact of until it was too late.  
  
_Every night I save you Chloe...every single night, I get there and warn you before the house explodes and pull you into my arms and...every night I save you, not the time that mattered unfortunately._ It didn't do much good to think of the past but he could not get the explosion out of his head, he hadn't even needed to see it.  
  
**Dies Irae Dies Illa**  
  
Lex sighed and finished the last of his scotch before throwing the glass at the wall of his study, shattering it into a billion broken pieces, broken pieces reminiscent of a certain blonde angel that lie comatose in Metropolis general at that very moment. Gabe Sullivan was dead, nothing could have been done for him...but Chloe, Lex would give it all up to save her. He had paid for the best doctors, got a fourth fifth and sixth opinion but it was always the same, there was almost no chance that she would ever wake up. He hadn't accepted that of course, he never would. Not until her body was laid to rest in the earth, people could believe what they wanted but Chloe Sullivan would wake up.


	2. Chapter Two:The Blood Spattered Reporter

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, been busy and writing a lot of other stuff and I just haven't been able to get back into this. This chapter is a major rip-off of Kill Bill, even down to some of the dialogue but I couldn't resist because it's so damn great. Hope you all enjoy it. Lyrics are from Mozart's Requiem and Three Doors Down- Away From the Sun  
  
Chapter Two: The Blood Spattered Reporter  
**   
Quantus Tremorous Futurus **  
  
She was uneasy, she didn't know why, Lionel was in prison now so she should feel secure about the whole thing but she didn't. There was something nagging, pulling on her and telling her not to go into the house, as the car pulled up. But she'd gone inside; she'd ignored that gut instinct. _Big Mistake._ The house had exploded, but she'd been just inside the door, and she was blown out of it, landing on her back, but not before she was covered in the blood of her father who had been standing near her, as she lie there, halfway between life and death, she thought of all the things she wished she'd done different.  
  
**It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I missed the life   
I missed the colours of the world   
Can anyone tell where I am**  
  
She'd long slipped into a coma by the time the paramedics had gotten there, lifting her tiny fragile body carefully, just enough to put on a gurney. They had been worried about moving her, the pretty blonde was covered in blood and bruises and some of it was hers, but some of it was not, and the pretty redheaded paramedic named Nilia wept softly for the girl. It meant that someone else was in the house; someone had not made it out.  
  
The police had arrived, and Clayton Williams, the new sheriff stepped out of his blue Cadillac, he made his way over to where the paramedic was with Chloe. He looked down at her; she looked so small, lying motionless on the gurney. A few fire fighters emerged from the house saying there were no other survivors from the explosion, Clayton nodded. "Someone has to be insane to do something like this, look at her...hair the color of the sun...small frame..." the thirty three year old sheriff could not picture why anyone could do something like this.  
  
"We have to move her now" Nilia Pryce told him. "Her burns are minor, which is shocking...it looks like she was blown right out the door, but we can't seem to figure out where all this blood came from." she added. "The head trauma will be the most important to worry about. I can't be sure, but with the evident damage I am picking up on now, she may never see the world again."  
  
Clayton nodded, listening to the paramedic's words. "Alright, move her...but Jesus be careful, okay Nilia?"  
  
Nilia nodded. "Always..." she called over Jon and Mike, the other paramedics that had come there, and they loaded her onto the bus and sped off for Metropolis General, Smallville was not equipped enough to deal with something like this. Nilia sat in back with her for the whole ride, she didn't know why but she had a soft spot for the blood spattered blonde that lie motionless, once they'd reached Metropolis, she was there to see Chloe receiving medical attention and then being settled into a room.  
  
It was only after sitting with her a few hours that the redhead was able to leave. They didn't even know who to contact, the blonde's ID said her name was Felicia Davies, but they could not find anything on anyone by that name , so now they'd just decided to call her Jane Doe, Felicia was obviously a fake name. Nilia left the room, throwing one last glance at the fallen angel. She'd perhaps stayed so long because this was her first real case where something like this had happened; she was young and not used to seeing things like this...  
  
The room was calm; there weren't even any sounds in the hall. The buzzing of the machines in the room were the only sounds until someone dressed all in black slipped into her room, with a gun and a silencer, ready to kill the blonde in the bed. Then his phone started to vibrate and he picked it up. "Hello Lionel" he said with mild annoyance.  
  
The voice on the other end was indeed Lionel Luthor, making a discreet phone call; it was amazing what money did, even in the joint. "What's her condition?" he asked.  
  
"She's in a coma" the man whose name was Alan reported to Lionel. He'd worked for him for many years and expected to see a big payoff for it, though he probably never would.  
  
Lionel nodded. "Good now I want you to leave her room and don't go back" he told Alan, he paid the man to listen to him, so he'd better just follow orders. He swallowed a bit of prison water; wanting to vomit...people would pay for putting him here.  
  
"Excuse me?" Alan asked, his mission objective was to see to it that Chloe Sullivan never said another word. That was what Lionel had told him to do, but now he just wanted him to leave? Alan was beyond confused. "You want me to what?"  
  
"You heard me" the gruff reply came from the older man. "We owe her better than that"  
  
"You don't owe her anything" Alan protested.  
  
"We've done a lot to this girl, and if and when she wakes up, we're going to do a lot more. But there is no way that we will kill her while she's unconscious, we won't do that because that would lower us. Don't you think so Mr. Mako?"  
  
"I suppose so" Alan said impatiently. "Alright I'll leave her alone"  
  
Lionel grinned. "Good boy, I'll see you soon," he said and hung the phone up and returned to his cell like a good little inmate. This would be an interesting game; he was nowhere near done with any of them.  
  
Alan hung up the phone and looked at the girl in the bed. "Bet you thought that was pretty fucking amusing, didn't you bitch? Heed these words, don't ever fucking wake up, got it princess?" and with that he left her there. 


End file.
